Episode 3-1
Summary Leez, appearing a few years older than when she and Yuta left together from the human realm, fights off several attacks by various suras (Chaos and Garuda suras, among others) using transcendentals from the Sword of Return. She recalls Yuta's words to kill them quickly before they open their eyes, and that they only want to destroy her name. As she observes a crack that just formed in her bracelet, another sura approaches from behind, only to be dispatched by Kasak in sura form. He tells her to hop on quickly, and she notices that the half-dragon got out without Yuta. Leez wants to go back to get him, but Kasak insists that they must make it through the gate before it closes. Leez argues with him, then recalls Yuta telling her that he never loved her and that she must leave. She then agrees to go, telling the half-dragon to conserve his vigor since she will stop anyone blocking their way. He tells her he can manage his vigor just fine as they both head through the gate. 3-001 cracked bracelet.png|noticing the cracks 3-001 hurrying to the gate.png|hurrying to the gate 3-001 Yuta tells Leez to leave.png|telling her to leave 3-001 blocking transcendentals.png|blocking transcendentals Currygom's comment Kasak survived! However... Afterword When the Season 3 Prologue was released, some of you were curious about the Kubera banner image on the PC version of the webtoon's home page and wondered where it came from. Here it is a week later. It's from Season 3 Episode 1! Both the thumbnail and the banner uses images from this episode. When I began the new season, I was very worried about putting Leez on both the thumbnail and banner. And for now, you won't understand at all why I was worried... You'll know why after Season 3 progresses a bit. Do you like dreaming about characters? Not me. At least, not Kubera characters... Meal time, in his first appearance in Season 3 Many of you were worried about Kasak, but he's alive and well! Did you notice that Leez now addresses him differently? It was originally Kasak''-nim'', but now it's Kasak''-ssi''. In Season 2, everyone called him Kasak-ssi but Leez always called him Kasak-nim. When did she change this, and for what reason? Of course, I only pose these questions, but don't answer them. You should enjoy making guesses about the story~! Notes * Kasak uses vigor to maintain his sura form. Leez is apparently concerned for him, since they would both be stuck in that place if he runs out of vigor. * For those unfamiliar with Korean honorifics, ''-ssi'' is less formal than ''-nim''. * Questions raised in this episode: ** How long has Leez been in that dimension? ** Was that a Chaos sura bursting from the inside of a sura from another clan? Is it parasitic? ** Why do all the suras seem to be missing their eyes (or have their eyes closed)? ** Why is the Golden Knight cracking? ** Who restrained Yuta? Were his eyes removed to prevent him from blocking transcendentals? ** Why is using the Sword of Return a sin? ** The gate that Kasak and Leez pass through at the end—where does it lead to? ** What is Currygom hinting at in her afterword when she said she was worried about putting Leez on both the webtoon banner and thumbnail? Assistants... At first I thought you guys were kidding, but some of you seriously told me that I should tell everyone who my assistants are, so here's my answer... There aren't any assistants helping me with Kubera. From the very beginning, I always drew it on my own. If someone ever helps me, I'll truthfully talk about it. If I don't say anything on the topic, then that means I'm drawing it all by myself... It's a lonely job. About the blog afterwords I keep saying this, but this is my blog... it's not the comment section of the webtoon... or the fan cafe... It's my blog... It's my blog. Please take your discussions to private messages T_T If you keep your discussions here (I'm writing it like that even though you may read it as a fight) and you make endless replies, I have to delete the replies, which is a problem. If you don't like to be criticized by others, then don't make your comment public. Make it private, so it can only be seen by me, and nobody will criticize you. Oh yeah—The format of the previous afterword (http://currygom.blog.me/220980211355) is a little different from the older ones, but some of you mentioned that the page loads slower and is inconvenient. So I simply want your feedback! If you like the new format, or if you prefer how it was before, please vote! I don't care if you mention reasons other than speed. I can switch back to the old format if it makes you uncomfortable. (Voting was closed after a few days.) References